Imaginary Reality
by RockLeesChick
Summary: Naruto is a homeless boy with a special power: the power to imagine up almost anything. Regardless,he is very lonely until he dreams about and then creates a dark-haired, handsome boy who makes that feeling disappear. AU SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This is not my first fanfiction. In fact, this is another account I set up because I need another space to store this story. I really don't want it on my main account... just because. Plus, I'm considering to actually make my first full-length story and I really hope that this muse will not die, since that seems to happen more than not.

Right now, this story is unbeta'd, but I would really like a beta just because I get bored of reading my own story and correcting it myself. I could, but I'd rather not. I have too much to do as it is. I want to keep this story alive, so I won't do it myself.

I'm really hoping that this is a new idea. Most SasuNaru fanfics I read are of him going to high-school, rooming with Sasuke, blah-de-blah. They're good, don't get me wrong. I mean, I've wrote one something like that myself though a bit different. But you see it everwhere. In this story, Sasuke will have powers. I suppose ones sort of related to canon Naruto, though his powers aren't from chakra, but just from... well, his mind I guess. If you've read "the Dangerous Day of Daniel X" by Jame Patterson, then you'll have some inkling of what these powers are. It's nothing like that story, I assure you. This is not a Naruto/Daniel X cross over. Though Naruto will have the similar ability to create things out of his mind, though he's not as strong as Daniel or as brilliant. Plus, Naruto is less gary-stu than Daniel is. Anyways, the story is nothing like James Patterson's, but the power is SOMEWHAT the same. Just read. You'll find out. I just wanted to address that it is hardly anything like Daniel X before people think that I have copied James Patterson. Which I have not.

Please enjoy. :]

**I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

**

Japan was a lonely place. There were many people in the big cities, almost to the point of over-crowding. To one lonely blonde teenager named Naruto Uzumaki of only sixteen, the people of Tokyo were nothing but bodies on the Earth. He had no emotional attachment to any of them, not a single one. When he watched the people passing by, he watched with indifference. He would just sit in his alley way, hoping to live through the night, shivering into the rags that draped off of his emaciated body. He thought of a warm fire, and one appeared before him. He watched as the flames devoured the logs below it. He held his hands out, feeling the warmth from it. It was better than nothing at all, but it wasn't as hot as a real fire. It was only luke warm, and if Naruto touched the flickering flames, he wouldn't get burnt. He imagined a blanket and he huddled into the soft fabric. It was thin and flimsy but with that and the fire, he was finally warm enough to drift to sleep. When he was asleep, the fire disappeared as well as the blanket. He was just a huddled, pathetic boy shivering silently in the brisk autumn air.

He had run away. He had run away from the last home he was took to by the system. Every single family was just... tolerant of him. As soon as they learned of his abilities, he would be back out on the streets and into the hands of the corrupt system once more. Eventually he decided to run away from the clutches of the system and wound up here on the streets of the too-busy Tokyo with no house, no warmth, and barely any food and water to survive. He would continue to try and make his own warmth, his own friends. He would create them with his imagination and there they were. It helped him to shrug off the feeling of being lonely. He was happy for a few moments until he became very tired. They would be gone in a blink of an eye when he would shut his eyes. When he woke up and they weren't there, he was back to that sinking, lonely feeling.

The blonde eventually decided that Tokyo wasn't the place he needed to be. He just wanted a place where he didn't have to face being stared at; he wanted a place to call his own where he was normal, where he was accepted. He snuck onto a public bus and crawled into the back. The boy watched the scenery change from city to suburban. He got off at the last stop, staring at the soft landscape. There was a woodsy area where he decided was a great place to rest for awhile with his "friends".

He created a camp-like space with a tent, a fire, a sleeping bag, and of course his usual throng. First was Kiba, the teenager with short spiky brown hair and the affinity for dogs. Second came Shikamaru who was almost too lazy to put into words. Third came Choji, the only one who carried a bag of potato chips everywhere he went. Fourth was Gaara who had bright red hair and was very quiet, almost too quiet. Fifth came Sakura, the girl Naruto had made based off of a pretty school girl with pink highlights and hazel eyes. Sakura instead had bright, all-pink hair and shimmering green eyes. She was very pretty. Last came Hinata, the girl Naruto imagined for his own ego-boost. She was very shy, but she really liked Naruto. She was sweet and Naruto's favorite of them all. She was the one he wished was real most of all.

"Long time, no see, Naruto!" said Kiba, holding out his fist. Naruto laughed softly and bumped his own against Kiba's own.

"Yeah. Sorry I haven't seen you guys lately," said the blonde softly to his group of friends.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," said Sakura. "Where are we?"

"New location. Change of pace," stated the blonde, looking at the starry sky above them.

"What made you choose the woods? Couldn't you have chosen somewhere... less gross?" The bubble-gum pink-haired female looked at her hands and dusted them off together. "It's so muddy."

"I like it," said Shikamaru sitting down, resting his back against a tree. "At least the ground his soft unlike in a shit alley-way. Plus, it smells way better out here."

Naruto nodded. "Listen to Shika. He knows what he's talking about."

"Hey, Naruto. Can you imagine up me another bag of chips? This one is completely empty and I'm starved." This statement came from the rotund Choji. Naruto just nodded and a bag of chips appeared in Choji's arms.

"Anyone want any marsh mellows?" asked Naruto, producing a bag of fluffy, white marsh mellows. They weren't real and they couldn't feed him, but they would satisfy his group of friends who actually didn't need to eat anything. "There's plenty."

The group nodded happily. Rock Lee grabbed some sticks and passed them around the circle. Hinata came and sat down next to Naruto. She smiled at him softly and stuck two of the sugary puff balls onto her own twig. "How are you, Naruto-kun?" she said softly, sticking the stick into the fire. They caught on fire and she blew it off after they became nice and black. Naruto did that to his own and he ate one, but it didn't taste like anything. He barely had any recollection of what they tasted like.

"Fine. You, Hinata-chan?" He smiled at her. She watched him with lilac-hued eyes.

"I've... m-missed you." She said this in a very hushed voice, but he knew what she said. A lopsided grin appeared on his boyish face.

"Ditto."

"Hey, guys! Wanna hear some stories?" asked the effervescent Kiba. The group nodded as he began into one of his spooky ghost stories, some with plenty of blood and gore, and some with spooky descriptions of haunted houses. By the end of his stories, Hinata was clutching tightly onto Naruto. He looked at her with a sleepy smile.

"Guys, I need sleep," said the exhausted blonde. He was developing a painful headache. This always happened when he produced them all at once.

"Aw, it was just getting good," complained the dog-lover, Kiba. "Okay. Come, on guys. We'd better go."

Naruto crawled into his sleeping bag. Sakura came over to him and pulled the top of it over him. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, muttering a "goodnight". Hinata was next and she placed another kiss in the same area.

"Get some sleep, Naruto-kun," she murmered softly, motherly. He grinned at her weakily. He watched as the group waved at him, walking away from the campsite and out into the darkness of the wood. He rested his head against the pillow. Eventually, the things around him vanished into thin air, of course as it usually did. Though, his pillow stayed underneath his head.

That night, he dreamed of his friends and meeting someone tall, dark, and handsome. He had pale skin, black hair, onyx eyes, and a cool demeanour. He smiled into the dream. He couldn't help but this that he was extremely familiar. The other teenager with his mysterious aura introduced himself as "Sasuke". He was the most breath-taking person he had ever seen and would ever see.

* * *

That morning Naruto woke up, his head throbbing from sleeping on the harsh ground. It was barely morning, the sun not even present in the dim blue sky overhead. He blinked multiple times, rubbing his cerulean eyes roughly. They were hazy from his sleep and they hurt because that night was spent tossing and turning on the cold ground below. Still, he had dreamt of such beauty. He remembered every detail of the other boy's face, his body, everything. Every feature was still fresh in his mind. Most of the ideas he had for friends had come from people he had seen on the streets, walking with each other or by themselves. Though the raven-esque teen he had pictured had been somewhat familiar, he was sure that he hadn't seen him before.

He stood to his feet, stretching his arms high into the sky. He looked around the woods in a bleary state. He found a small clearing where he could easily imagine up a house to be placed there. It appeared as a tall, two-story house madeout of red brick and black roofing. He walked in side where a vast living room covered the space with a comfortable couch just for him. A 70" television screen dangled on the wall. Naruto plopped down on the couch, stretching himself out. It was a very nice couch though he was sure that if he had actually seen a couch this nice and had experienced sitting on it, it would've been much nicer. He turned on the TV with the remote and an anime popped up, though the words were muffled. He tried turning up the volume, though the words were garbled, as if someone was talking through a door. He flicked off the television, heaving a deep sigh. He imagined Sakura, and almost instantly the pink-haired female walked into the living room. She smiled.

"What's up, Naruto?" she asked, sitting on the recliner.

"I was bored. The TV doesn't work." The blonde sat up straight on a cushion and stared blankly at the black 70-inch on the wall. He clasped his hands together, leaning forward and resting his arms on his lap.

"I'm sorry... do you want something to eat?"

Naruto turned to her and nodded with a grin. Sakura was great at making ramen, his favorite food. At least he had a lot of that in a ratty old backpack he carried around everywhere. It was the real thing and not one of his imagined dishes that could actually nourish him.

Sakura walked over to the door and found that old backpack slumping against the wall. She pulled out a cup of instant ramen and took it into the house's kitchen that Naruto just imagined. Since he had learned how to use a microwave, an actual working one appeared on the counter. Sakura took off the covering of the cup and put it in the microwave, setting it for a minute. She stuffed her hands into her pale green hoody. Naruto waited patiently at a bar stool that he just imagined up. She walked over to his direction and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Did you sleep any?" she asked.

"Not really... but when do I ever?" the blonde gave her a small smile. "I dreamed a bit last night, though."

"Really? What about?"

Naruto knew that he could tell Sakura anything. She was basically the only motherly figure he knew, though she was only a bit younger than him. He trusted her with everything he had in him. He knew that she would never say anything to anyone else because she was just... perfect like that. Of course he had imagined that she would always be loyal to him, but when she was created, she took on a life of her own. She always knew what to say.

"A boy. He seemed familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. You would've liked him. He was your type."

Sakura laughed at this. "My type? You have thought up a 'type' for me?"

Naruto nodded with a small blush. "Tall, handsome... dark demeanour. But kind all the same."

"Ooh, yes. Sounds exactly like my type," she giggled once more. "So you dreamt about a boy. What does this mean, Naruto?"

He sighed and drooped over the bar, arms resting on the hard granite.

"I don't really know, actually. What does it mean? You always know the answer to everything. You tell me."

She pondered this notion for some time then shrugged. "I won't say anything because I can't tell you anything. I don't know everything. Mostly because you don't know everything. I only know as much as you know."

"Yeah. Wish it didn't work like that." He exhaled on voice as soon as the microwave dinged, signaling that the time was finished. Sakura dropped her arm away from the blonde and walked to the microwave, pushing the door-release button and grabbing onto the warm cup of noodles. Luckily, it was almost scalding. The microwave had done its job. Naruto found a smile creeping onto his face. He was getting better at making things. He hoped one day that a house could stay up when he slept, though it was barely possible. He had never met anyone with his powers before in which case he had to figure everything out by himself. The fact that he didn't really know how a lot of things worked didn't help, limiting the usefulness of things like a television or a computer. He had never really used one, therefore he couldn't get them to work. He just knew about them from cut-outs of magazines or whatnot, things that people usually tossed away that wound up in a dumpster somewhere.

"Well, here's your ramen. I figure I'll let you eat in silence," she smiled softly at him. He returned it and nodded. She walked out the front door and never came back. He sat there, eating the warm cup of noodles, thinking. Once again his mind drifted back to that dream. That boy's face and the oddly familiarity of it. He had had jobs working in restaurants and maybe he had seen him there. Or maybe he was just a random bystander that he had happened to have seen before. That question lingered in his mind for hours until his ramen was gone and he was still at that bar, thinking.

Night had fallen and he had let the house evaporate into thin air. He made another camp site, though one without a tent just because it was a total waste of mental energy. He wasn't in the mood for the entire throng of friends, so he decided with just Hinata since she was his favorite of all of his creations. She came walking towards him in a thick winter coat and a pair of skin-hugging jeans. Her long hair fell over her shoulders. She sat down next to him.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she said in that sweet, soft voice of hers. "How are you?"

"I've been better, Hinata-chan." He slumped over, placing an elbow on one knee and cupping his head in that palm. "I just... I dreamt about this guy."

"Oh," she said in almost a whisper. She sounded a bit hurt, but also concerned. "And what happened?"

"Not much. He was just... amazing." He smiled a little at that. She watched him with her beautiful pale eyes, studying his countenance and seeing if he was irrevocably smitten with this boy.

"So you like him?" she asked with hesitation.

"I don't know him," he responded in a soft voice. He sat up straight, sticking his hands towards the the luke-warm fire.

Hinata looked around the setting, absent mindedly watching the trees and the stars above. The sounds of the woods echoed around the couple though both were too much in thought to pay attention and listening to the soothing sounds coming from the world around them.

"Naruto-kun...?" said Hinata slowly.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I... U-um... It's a nice night, i-isn't it...?"

Naruto nodded, knowing that what she had just said probably wasn't what she had initially wanted to say. But he went with it and muttered a soft "yeah". They sat in silence for sometime. Eventually the blonde's eyes began to droop, causing the fire to disappear in thin air and for Hinata to become translucent, like a ghost. She muttered "good night" and dissolved. Naruto laid down and fell alseep quickly, once again dreaming of that boy with the beautiful face.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope y'all liked my first story. I do hope you will review. They are like CRACK so please, review. I'll try to have another chapter by Saturday out.

Who knows. I'm a procrastinator. :]]

Procrastinators unite! ...Tomorrow. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I suck,I know. But I've been SOOOOO BUSY. You have NO idea. : P **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky. I did it all on different days. Sometimes typing pargraphs, sometimes sentences. I tried to keep up with the flow but like I said, no beta and I really just was in a rush to get this out so I didn't re-read it. ^^" **

**I hope you like it, never the less. And if you do, please spred the word. : D It's not the traditional Naruto/Sasuke AU story where they're in high-school and such. So. I wonder if it will get many reviews and readers because of it.**

**But I thank you for your favoriting and the reviews I have received so far. (only 2, but it still counts!) Reviews mean so much to me! I love critiques because Lord knows I need them.**

**Please enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

_"Who are you?" asked Naruto, his bright-blue eyes full of questions as he stared at the boy with the dark eyes and the pitch-black hair. His expression was that of calmness, a bit of indifference, but he looked nice enough. At least, he was menacing. _

_"You know who I am, Naruto." The words poured out of his mouth like silk, his black eyes flashing with anticipation... he wanted Naruto to say his name._

_"Sasuke...?"_

_"That's right. I'm Sasuke."_

_"Tell me about yourself, Sasuke," said Naruto, walking closer towards him. He studied his smooth complexion with utter amazement. His skin was a soft white, almost that of a porcelain doll. The lashes that lided his eyes caressed his cheek. His hair fell in streams of black around his contoured face. "I want to know more about you."_

_"You know everything there is to know," Sasuke said with a smirk ever present on his stunning face._

_"Are you real?" asked Naruto in a soft voice, his gaze falling to the ground slightly._

_"As real as you want me to be."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto awoke with a start, jerking awake from the cold ground. His head ached because he had fallen asleep on a few pebbles. He rubbed the back of his head, the dirt coming off of his blonde hair and onto his hand. He dusted it off on his ratty pant leg and exhaled quickly. He had dreamt about Sasuke once again, this time the details were crystal-clear and in total high-definition. He held his pained head in a palm as he breathing slowed. It wasn't that the dream startled him, it was how perfect the one named Sasuke seemed to be. How perfectly he could recall every single feature. For example, there was a smattering of extremely light freckles that dotted just under his eyes, showing that he liked the outdoors a good deal. His skin had looked so smooth, and Naruto had just wanted to feel it against his coarse palm. He knew he could probably make this person a reality, but he was scared to. Scared because he was sure he would fall in love with someone who wasn't real. He didn't know if he could handle that. This was why all of his best friends were made totally against his liking, so he could never really fall for them. Except Hinata, but the feelings he felt for her were very innocent. When he saw the boy in his dreams, he had a tingling sensation all over his body, like he had drunk one of many Red Bulls.

Dawn was breaking over the trees as Naruto rose to finish the day. He need he had to take a shower, so that house once appeared near where he slept. It was complete with a jacuzzi tub, a water-fall shower, and gold sinks. He flipped on the light and they shone vibrantly, disorienting slightly the one that had thought of it all. He striped down and climbed into the bath tub, feeling more of a bath than a shower. He twisted the hot water (luckily he had had hot showers before) and let the water fill up to about the brim before climbing into the tub. He pushed a button for the jacuzzi and bubbles began rising up to the surface.

He remembered one of his foster homes in which the family was fantastically wealthy. This bathroom was basically a replica of their own, because it was the only thing about them that he liked. They were one of those families that took in foster children so they could seem like the most perfect family, though they pretty much ignored the lowly blonde except for their daughter. Their daughter was a few months younger than Naruto with big, brown eyes and soft, sweet hair. She liked him a lot. They talked all throughout the night once and then fell asleep in the same bed. Of course this was when he was 14, so he didn't seem very innocent. The parents called social services and they took Naruto to yet another home.

The blonde relaxed his entire body. It was nice to release the tension he felt on a daily basis. He was the cautious type, always wondering if anyone would report him to the government because of his powers, or if he would be chased away. He had a couple run-ins with death after he was kicked out of his foster houses. Gang members with guns tried to recruit him, but he wouldn't join. They had held guns to his forehead. Luckily, though, he could imagine his friends at full strength to take down the violent men. That hadn't happened recently, but he was always on the look-out for things like that.

As his let himself relax, his mind wandered to that dream as it had all day long. It was strange... the way that boy looked. How absolute perfect he was, how not marred his flesh and how his pitch-black hair draped so elegantly over his face. The fact that he was so familiar was strange... how could an actual flesh-and-blood human look that way?

He shrugged, dipping his body deeper into the tub, letting the bubbles swim around him and float to the top. He blew some with his mouth and watch as they formed and popped.

The blonde thought back to what he was thinking of earlier: making Sasuke a reality. Maybe he could just give it a go and put his all into him. If he put everything into him, then maybe he would be real. Or at least close. He had to try. Still, that scared child on the other half of this argument was too frighetned to allow something like that to happen. He was beating himself up inside, his internal conflict about to make him snap.

"That's it!" he said to no one but himself. "I want to meet him."

* * *

Naruto had dressed in a hurry. He walked outside to where the windy afternoon air hit his face. The woodsy scent surrounded him and penetrated his nostrils. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth quickly. He closed his eyes, letting nature comfort and calm him. He blanked out his mind and only focused on the dream that he had had last night. He focused on Sasuke's features; he made sure to give him pale, flawless skin and black, shimmering hair. He sculpted his body to be lanky, but muscular. He dressed him in a black t-shirt, blue jacket, and skinny dark-wash jeans. His shoes were just black tennis shoes, new and not worn like Naruto's own. When he opened his eyes, there was his perfect vision in front of him. A smirk was ever present on his lips and in his dark, onyx eyes.

Naruto walked forward in total awe. He reached out a tan hand and touched the flesh of Sasuke's face. It was like a dream. A silky-smooth hand grabbed onto his own, the other male's palm much larger than his. He intwined their fingers together and the pair of hands fell down to their sides. Naruto's pink lips were parted slightly as he stared blantanly. Words were not shared, but the intensity of the moment kept their eyes locked on each other's. Eventually, the mouth of the raven moved and words were spoken like velvet.

"Naruto," he said softly. Naruto shuddered. The sound of his name was beautiful and breathtaking. It was erotic and he had never felt such a pull towards someone before, not even Hinata who he had thought he had liked... but realized that it was an illusion. This was the person he loved. He had only had dreams about him, but the dreams were vivid like real life. This was real. The feeling the blonde felt in his body, his soul, and his mind could not be ignored.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out his name and lept forward into the taller, stronger boys arms. He sobbed with all of his might into the chest of the raven whose arms engulfed him in a secure, loving embrace.

"You are happy to see me I take it," Sasuke said softly, stroking Naruto's back soothingly.

"So very, very happy," whimpered the blonde, his cheek nuzzling into Sasuke's chest. "You're exactly how I wanted you."

A small chuckle escaped through Sasuke's lips. "You are exactly how I wanted you."

Naruto looked up at him with teary, cyan eyes. He could stare into those black orbs for days. He hoped that if this was a dream that he would never be awoken. He couldn't take the dissapointment.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" asked Naruto in a small, pathetic voice.

"No. You're not. I'm real."

"But... you're not actually real," said Naruto. "You're just... a figment of my imagination."

"I am real for you have made me real. Try wishing me away. I won't leave you." Sasuke pulled away and backed up a few ways so Naruto would have space. He didn't want to wish him away, but he closed his eyes. He prayed to whoever was listening to keep Sasuke here with him so that he wouldn't have to leave and be alone again. Still, he imagined Sasuke gone and, when he opened his eyes, the raven was smiling-rather, smirking in his mysterious way-at the blonde. Naruto's mouth spred into a wide grin as he lunged forward again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"You're still here!"

"Yes, because you love me. This means no matter how much you want me to go, you will never be able to."

"Even when I'm asleep?"

"Even when you're asleep. I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere, Naruto." He smiled a close-lipped smile. Naruto signed contently into the fabric of Sasuke's shirt.

"Thank you."

"Forever, Naruto, you are welcome."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly loved! : D**

**Next story should be out by Friday maybe. Don't hold me to it. ^^"**


End file.
